magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Akiballion
Dennou Senshi Akiballion Japanese Title: 電脳戦士アキバリオン English Title: Cyber warrior Akiballion Airdate: September 26, 2008 'Plot' Jumping out of the electro-brain world， the Cyber Fairies set out to control the human world. To foil the vicious intent， the god of the electro-brain world sends out a message to humans， soliciting volunteers who would transform into electro-brain fighter Akibalion to confront the Fairies. Three girls turn out， and they get energized: Maki Yuria， Makie Todorokihime and Ruka Matoba. Drawn by destiny， they meet each other for the first time and promise to fight the Fairies with all their might. Through the battle， the bond gets tighter to unite them together. And， at the end， Maki encounters the ferocious enemy Troll to find... Akiballion V Japanese Title: アキバリオンV 'First Movie: Akiballion V Vol.1' Airdate: February 26, 2010 Akane， Meg， Yuiko， and Shizuka are chat friends in an Internet community site ”Warehouse.” While four girls are enjoying their chat， suddenly a mysterious message ” Shizuka has become a part of F” appears on the screen and at the same time Shizuka disappears from the site. But simultaneously a person call oneself Kurama-Tengu (a hero hid his true character and punished bad people in the Edo period) logs in the chat， and the person proposes such a statement ”Let’s go to rescue Shizuka!” Three girls are dubious about it， but... The next day， three girls come to Akihabara where they’re supposed to gather. Out side of the Internet community， they’re totally strangers in the real world， but they meet each other as if they’re led by some density. And a person who called and gathered three girls is Jiro Suga， an owner of a maid coffee shop where coincidentally three girls have used frequently. Base on information given by a personal system engineer， Yuiko， three girls immediately search for Shizuka’s house. Somehow they reach her house and find out Shizuka， but Shizuka pushes them away and suddenly runs away from them. Three girls chase Shizuka in a hurry. Then in front of them， Shizuka who is polluted with an evil spirit and some strange-looking monsters appear. And three girls are attacked by the monsters. But in a moment the evil hands of monsters are about to reach three girls， suddenly a cell phone rings and a person calls oneself ”S” tells three girls if they pray in their minds， they can get some power. They’re so suspicious about it， but they have to pray because the monsters are right in front of them. When they strongly pray in their minds， they wrap with some shining light， and now they find out themselves that they stand face to face with the monsters as fighters called the Akibalion. 'Second Movie: Akiballion V Vol.2' Airdate: March 12, 2010 In order to rescue Shizuka who is polluted with an evil sprit， three girls fight against the monsters， which suddenly appeared in front of them. However， they’re caught in the foe’s trap and totally captured. One of the monsters， the Gendagin enjoys just like tormenting three Akibarion fighters， who cannot move at all. Even if Shizuka stays right side of them， she’s just looking at it and laughing at it. But when they face with imminent pinch， suddenly Shizuka shoots the Qigong Bullet toward them. The Gendagin is blown away by the blast from the Qigong Bullet. Three girls are removed restriction by the impact， and they unite their power and again stand face to face with the Gendagin and somehow they succeed in beating it. But the Yellow (Yuiko) gets damage that makes her incapable to fight anymore. Now they move to their secret underground room， and Yuiko starts treating her wounds. Akane and Meg nurse her. But surprisingly， one girl appears in front of them. She’s a gifted programmer called ”S” and actually named Nozomi Satou. Nozomi can control the real world and the virtual world with personal computers. And the foe’s last monster named Abiria suddenly appears and torments two Akibalions， the Red and the Blue. They’re chased into a deadly corner. And now the fighting place is moved to Akihabara. In order to stop the Abiria， which has become gigantic， everyone gathers their power into the Red， and the Akiba-Red becomes gigantic as well. Now， an unprecedented gigantic fight begins in fields of Akihabara... Akiballion Kage Japanese Title: アキバリオン影 English Title: Akiballion Shadow 'First Movie: Akiballion Kage Vol.1' Airdate: September 24, 2010 Some hundred years ago， when Akihabara was known as a place for the bad， the Akiba Clan and the Shigai Clan were hard at war. And， in the modern days at Akihabara， a new war has been declared! The Shigai Clan， with their state-of-the-art technology， starts pouring in hatred in town to conquer the world! The wise old chief of the Akiba Clan commits the Ninja girls， Katana Tsukishiro and Shiyuri Hoshigaki， of the Akiba Clan to the task of preserving peace on earth. Katana and Shiyuri， transforming themselves into Akiballion Shadow with the up-to-date weaponry finally completed， challenge gallantly their long-time foe Shigai Clan! 'Second Movie: Akiballion Kage Vol.2' Airdate: October 08, 2010 Though Katana was finally able to become Akiballion Shadow Moon， Jinrai is injured during the fight with Byakko. In the sickbed Jinrai unveils the history of the Akiba Clan to Katana and Shiyuri， and the two girls renew their resolutions. Meanwhile， the Shigai Clan attacks the town of Akihabara in order to lure away Akiballion Shadow who is the main obstacle to their plans. Katana and Shiyuri rush to the scene and defeat Shi-nin， but suddenly Shiyuri starts attacking Katana! Manipulated by dark magic of Genbu， the two girls fight each other. Can Akiballion Shadow break the magic spell of Genbu!? And can they stop their old enemy Seiryu’s heinous plans!? Battle that decides the future of Akihabara is about to begin.... Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Japanese Live Action